Amusement Park Misadventures  Revised
by WhateverI'maPerson
Summary: <html><head></head>When Darren convinces Larten to take him to Carowinds, what will follow? Madness and insanity of coarse! sorry about first time... no chapter 2 stupid computer! :</html>


Summary: When Darren convinces Larten to take him to an amuesment park,what will follow? Madness and insanity of coarse!:) rated: K+

Twilight Raven: Hey here is my very first fanfic! *Streamers and confetti rain down* I got this idea after the seventh grade classes at my school went to Kings Dominion! It was a blast and on the way home this story pops into my head! Before I go and leave you to read... I have a couple of spacial guests. Larten Crepsley and Darren Shan come on down! *Larten and Darren enter room with girly screams following their entrance*

Twilight Raven: Hit it boys!

Larten: Twilight Raven does not own the Cirque u freak saga or the characters.

Darren:But she would like you to enjoy this story featuring me and that crusty old bat!

Larten: HEY!

Twilight Vampire: Enjoy the story guys and while i hav the chance before i stop larten from killing Darren Roxypony i am a huge fan and whaen i need a laugh i go 2 ya! Keep on writing! C ya!

*Chases Larten and Darren*

* * *

><p>Chapter one:<p>

"No Darren," My mentor exclaims, "We are not going to a park of amusement!" "Its amusement park ," I say with a smirk. He glares at me, "I know what I meant and however you say it,the answer is still no!' I think about what he said for a moment,my eyes darting across the old floor board of the abandoned house we were staying at. Suddenly I look up and use my secret weapon, Bambi eyes + Puppy dog pout.

"Oh No," he exclaims as his eyes widen in surprise," those 'pouty faces' will not work _this_ time Master Shan!"

And to prove his point, he spun around with his arms crossed and refused to look at me. Knowing my mentor, who would eventually crack, I keep up my face of poutiness. And sure enough, after several minutes of extreme puppy dog/ Bambi eyes, Crepsley starts to loosen up. His eyes dart back to me and his mouth twitches. That's when I unleash the never fail win your guardian over weapon: the whimper. Suddenly he spins around looking exasperated. "Fine," he declares, "We will go to this park of- I mean _amusement park _for a little while, BUT you have to provide a way of transportation. Understand?"

I grin wickedly as I flash two bus passes in his shocked face. "Already taken care of Larten," I crow happily.

My mentor gaped at me with a mixture of confusion and shock plastered on his face. "How would you be so sure I would agree to go to the park," he .

"Easy! Nobody can resist tha puppy pout an Bambi eyes," I reply shooting him another sly grin.

He scowls and mutters to himself as he leaves the room to get some sleep while I pump my fist in the air victoriously. Yes! Darren Shan:1. Grouchy old prune: zip!

* * *

><p>Hey Chaptah two is Up! enjoy<p>

*Darren pops in*

Darren: Larten is still old and cranky!

Larten: I heard THAT!

Darren: uh oh *runs away*

* * *

><p>Chapter Two:<p>

"_We're on our way,"_ I thought as I stand next to my scowling mentor while waited for the bus to 'take us to our doom' as ;ey put it. As I stand there, I start to think about how things started off this morning. I had woken up and walk over to the form of my sleeping mentor. I smile devilishly as I pull out my Ipod and select 'trumpet' on my sound effects app. Ten seconds after playing, a very starteled and grouchy vampire was hanging from the rafters of the ceiling. "DARREN," he shouted and started to climb down while muttering some not so nice word underneath his breath.

"Good morning Sleeping Beauty," I chirp," We need to pack the following for our trip:

sunscreen

snacks (not a truck load!)

money (emergency aka gift shops)

extra clothes ( incase something happens)

cell phone (or cellular transmition device- Mr.C)

garbage bag ( I think yall no wat thats 4)

Alright do I make myself clear and one other thing, loose the cloak you won't need it."

All Larten does is stare at me with a look that reads: WHAT IN CHARANAS NAME DID YOU SAY?

" I do not understand Darren," he states, "Why do we need all of these things and why can I not bring my cloak?"

" have you even _been_ to Carowind sor any theme park," I ask sighing.

"No."

"Then if you stick with me and follow my insturctions maybe just _maybe_ you'll survive!"

"Darren," says Larten shaking me from my thoughts, "Our transportaton has arrived."

And sure enough the bus had pulled up to the curb revealing a ticked off woman waiting inside. "Come on kid, we haven't got all day," she barks,"you and your father get on the bus and _hurry!_

I almost bust out laughing as I board the bus. my FATHER! HA!

We look around the bus and notice the only seat left was behind a man with three loud, crying,screaming kids. As we sit down Larten looks on with confusion.

" Are the little humans afraid of the bus creature," he asks.

"Really Mr.C? How long has it been since you have been on te bus?"

Suddenly our bus screeches to a halt and everyone who has been on a bus in the last hundered years grabbed the security strap overhead. As we stop I notice a certain orange haired vampire's face on the floor while his rear was sticking up in the air.

" I'm guessing it HAS been awhile..."

* * *

><p>yes! CHapter two DONE! And Larten's face officially met the bus floor!<p>

Darren: (snort)

Larten: Stupid young boy! TR, why do I have to act this way?

TR (Twilight Raven): Cause I'M the writer and this is what I want to happen!

Darren: I for one LUV it!

Larten: DAAAARRRRREEEEEEENNNNNNN!

Tr: Alrighty then I will try to post the next chapter soon! What will happen next? Will meet the ride of terror? Will Darren stop teasing him? Same bat time,same bat channel. ( all you out there with crazy old super hero loving dads know what I'm saying) STAY TUNED!

Darren: I probally won't stop though.

Larten: UGGGGHHHHH!

* * *

><p>BEHOLD! CHAPTER THREE! None shall read further untl l thou brings forth a Shrubbery! ( that was for all the Monty Python fans out there :])<p>

Darren: Hello peoples of the webernet! Guess wat I found! A picture of everyone's favorite carrot top vampire in his rubber ducky underpants! :)

Larten: DAAAAARRRRRRREEEEEEEENNNNNNNN! TR may I PPPLLLLLAAAEEEEAAASSSEEE Kill him?

Tr: Since you asked so nicely... NO! !. Darren is one of my fav. charracters & fanfic is rated K+ & I wanna see tha pic and post it on tha webernet! :)

Larten: AGGGGHHHH! Is nobody on my side and why do you people speak funny?

TR: I do not speak funny! I go to school to get an edumacation AND I HAV SMARTICAL PARTICLES! *sticks touge out* Enjoy chapter 3

* * *

><p>Chapter three:<p>

When we finally got there, I was about to burst from excitement. though looked like he was going to pass out from all the times he fell out of his seat on the bus. After we paid our admission, we stepped in to have fun. Larten looked mesmerized by all the rides, games,shops,and screaming kids.

"I forgot Darren. What are we supposed to do at these parks with theme," he asks still taken aback.

I sigh and my eye twitches slightly at the SECOND time of mispronouncing the sentence.

"We ride rides, play games, and have fun!" I explain to the vampire.

" You mean to tell me we _ride _these abominations!' he gasps in horror.

"Yeah," I say,"BUT I think we should start you off on that," I finish pointing at a ride.

He follows my finger and once again gasps at the horriable, The scary power of the... Merry-go -round! ( dun dun dun DUUUUUNNNNN!)

"Al-alright," he stammers," Let us g-go!"

Is he _really_ afraid of the _merry-go-round?_ I ask my self as we board the ride. I sit down on a horse and glance at my mentor who was approaching the horse beside me.

After saring at it for a couple of seconds and asks me, "Is it alive or dead?"

"! They aren't even real!" I exclaim as I slap a hand to my forehead.

"Yes I knew that! I was Simply... TESTING you! and you passed this time," he stated while glaring down at me and straightening himself out! Then he plopped down and the ride began

The cheeerfull music was drowned out by the shrieks of the orange haired vampire.

"DARREN! THEY ARE ALIVE," he cries as his horse moves up and down.

I just sigh and roll my eyes.

It was going to be a long day...

* * *

><p>Chapter three done! And wasn't it funny? REVEIW please I needs some feedback!<p>

Larten: I was not that scared.

Tr: SUUUURRRREEEEE...Merry go round behind you!

Larten: AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!* runs off screaming*

Drren: NICE

*high five*

TR: stay tuned 4 the next chaptah!Same Website and same Twilight Raven!

Darren: And same characters owned by darren shan the AWESOME writer! Shun the Cirque haters

TR: Maybe u shouldn't shun but try to talk some sense into tem.. k BYYYYEEEEEEEEEEE! :) I will update sooooooonnnnnn!


End file.
